May 13, 2006
The 603rd episode of Saturday Night Live aired on May 13, 2006. It was hosted by Julia Louis-Dreyfus and the musical guest was Paul Simon who performed "How Can You Live In The Northeast?" and "Outrageous". Sketches *Parallel Earth (Cold Opening) *Tech Pack (Commercial) *Bum Attention *The Morning Show (Show) *MySpace Seminar *Charades (Gameshow) *Unsolved Mysteries *SNL Digital Short - Peyote Cast *Parallel Earth **Al Gore **Steve Higgins as announcer(voice only) *Opening Monologue **Julia Louis-Dreyfus **Jason Alexander **Jerry Seinfeld *Tech Pack **Chris Parnell as announcer(voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Man **Kristen Wiig as Woman *Bum Attention **Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Jen **Rachel Dratch as Friend **Bill Hader as Bum **Amy Poehler as Paula **Maya Rudolph as Friend **Jason Sudeikis as Waiter *The Morning Show **Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Jackie Miller **James Anderson as Staff Member **Fred Armisen as Rick Courtney **Liz Cackowski as Staff Member **Wally Feresten as Staff Member **Phil Hyms as Staff Member **Colin Jost as Staff Member **John Lutz as Staff Member **Paula Pell as Staff Member and as the announcer **Horatio Sanz as Peter Philips **Emily Spivey as Staff Member **Bryan Tucker as Staff Member **Kristen Wiig as Lydia Johnson *Myspace Seminar **Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Nancy **Will Forte as Student **Bill Hader as Student **Seth Meyers as Larry **Finesse Mitchell as Police Officer **Chris Parnell as Student **Andy Samberg as Danny **Horatio Sanz as Student **Jason Sudeikis as Student *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Al Gore **Fred Armisen as Wolfgang Fey **Rachel Dratch as Operator(voice only) **Finesse Mitchell **Andy Samberg as David Blaine **Jason Sudeikis as Kirk Krack *Charades **Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Debbie Wagner **Fred Armisen as George Carlin **Will Forte as Bruce Jenner and as the announcer **Darrell Hammond as Rich Little **Steve Higgins as Johnny and as the announcer **Chris Parnell as Bert Convy **Amy Poehler as Beth Burns **Maya Rudolph as Charo **Kenan Thompson as Nipsey Russell *Unsolved Mysteries **Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Michelle Armstrong **Fred Armisen as Actor **Will Forte as Actor **Bill Hader as Actor **Darrell Hammond as Robert Stack **Chris Parnell as Sean Driscoll **Andy Samberg as Marker **Kristen Wiig as Sandy Patterson *SNL Digital Short- Peyote **Will Forte as Guy **Steve Higgins as announcer(voice only) **Andy Samberg as Guy **Jorma Taccone as Passerby Trivia *Julia Louis-Dreyfus is the first female cast member to come back and host the show, as well as the only one to never work with Lorne Michaels. *At the end of the episode a photo of former SNL director Al Camoin was shown. Camoin died 2 days before this episode was aired, as such this episode was dedicated to him in his memory. *The Cold Opening was written by Kristen Gore the daughter of Al Gore. *Dreyfuss is the 22nd former SNL cast member to come back and host. *This episode marks Paul Simon's 14th appearance on the show as either host or musical guest an SNL record for Musicians. *Al Gore made a guest appearance during this episode appearing during the cold opening and also during Weekend Update. *Al Gore and Amy Poehler do a Point/Counterpoint sketch which were made famous by Dan Aykroyd and Jane Curtin during the 70's. Poehler also uses Aykroyd's catchphrase though she uses her name instead of Jane's. *Jason Alexander and Jerry Seinfeld, Dreyfus's costars on "Seinfeld" made filmed appearances during the monologue. *Writer and future SNL cast member Colin Jost makes an appearance during the The Morning Show Sketch. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31